Tradição dos Potter
by Pandora Nott
Summary: Papai James está em crise pois o pequeno Harry está quebrando uma tradição de família! / Fuffly / Flor-de-lis.


**Título:** Tradição dos Potter

**Autor:** Pandora Nott

**Ship:** O desenvolvimento do ship não é importante, mas no caso é James e Lily Potter

**Classificação:** K

**Fanfic escrita para o projeto do Baby!Harry - Happy Harry da seção James e Lily (Flor-de-lis) do fórum 6v**

**Situação:** Primeira Palavra

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter fosse meu, James e lily nunca teriam morrido. Sirius também não (oooh sirius ç.ç) e tudo o mais u.ú entende? To ganhando dinheiro com isso não, to ganhando só amor, coisa que a Tia J.k(iller) devia ganhar também, já que só falta de amor para matar personagens tão bons D: .

* * *

**Tradição dos Potter**

_Pandora Nott_

"Eu não entendo meu Liriozinho, já era para ele estar falando!"

"Acontece James, que cada criança tem seu próprio tempo."

Lily há semanas escutava o marido reclamar que o pequeno Harry ainda não tinha se pronunciado e que com isso, estava quebrando a tradição dos Potter.

"Mas Lily! Todo Potter fala com os exatos 10 meses e duas semanas! Está anotado no Livro dos Potter, a primeira palavra é importante, o meu pequeno não tem nem um ano e já está quebrando uma tradição."

"Está apenas seguindo o exemplo do pai." E riu, pois apenas rindo para aturar essa situação.

O pequeno Harry era uma criança muito observadora e esperta, sabia o que queria e quando queria, não era de ficar fazendo manha e por mais que incrível que pareça, parecia entender o que os pais diziam. Mas por algum motivo, ainda não pronunciara nenhuma palavra, apenas o dialeto de bebês, deixando seu pai frustrado, pois segundo ele, todo Potter dizia sua primeira palavra com exatos 10 meses e duas semanas.

"Não brinque com uma coisa dessas, ele não pode quebrar algo que está no sangue, não é meu filho? Vamos lá faça um esforço, eu sei que você consegue." Disse James se agachando até a cadeirinha alta para ficar na altura do filho que o olhava achando graça.

"Diga pa-pai" Afinal, James, como todo pai, queria que essa fosse a primeira palavra.

E ao ouvir o pai pedindo a palavra, Harry apenas riu e emitiu um som um tanto estranho, como numa língua inventada, algo um tanto arrastado e incompreensível.

"Não Harry, nada de ruídos, diga papai" Mas não obteve resultado, sempre que pedia, Harry apenas emitia esses barulhos estranhos ou o famoso "gu-gu da-da" dos bebês.

"James pare de perturba-lo, quando ele quiser falar, irá falar." E ao dizer isso pegou Harry no colo, para o suquinho da tarde.

Com seus 11 meses, James já desistira da tradição, e aceitará que quando tivesse que ocorrer, iria. Por muitos dias ficou tentando insistir com seu filho, mas não obteve resultado. Deu-se por vencido e aceitou que era uma tradição quebrada. Mas quem era ele para julgar o filho? Justo ele que aprontará muito e muitas tradições quebrara. Amava Harry e não deixaria algo tão pequeno atrapalhar isso.

Era manhã e os preparativos para o aniversário do pequeno eram pensados, Lily não queria nada extravagante, pois Harry estaria fazendo apenas um ano. Estavam os três reunidos na mesa da cozinha, tomando o desjejum.

"Querido, eu já lhe disse para maneirar a forma que fala, não quero Harry ouvindo coisas assim".

O pequeno tinha começado o café da manhã há poucos minutos e já estava mais sujo do que tinha comido algo. Seu café era papinha de frutas e uma mamadeira de leite morno com um pouquinho de mel. Ele pegava as frutinhas com a mão e colocava na boca, às vezes também oferecia aos pais.

"Desculpe-me Lily, mas veja o jornal, esse cara que está assumindo o departamento de feitiços é uma cobra isso sim."

"Não fale algo que você não tem certeza James e não fale assim também, é o café da manhã, leia o jornal depois." Lily gostava de paz nas refeições e ultimamente, as notícias não eram boas, logo em algum momento, a paz precisava existir.

"Quequé co?" Pronunciou Harry, oferecendo a papinha de fruta ao pai.

"O que disse meu filho?" James quase deu um salto, seu filho estava começando a falar afinal! Mas o que ele estava falando?

"Cocó" Falou de novo o pequeno.

"Ahn James" Tentou alertar Lily, já prevendo o que viria.

"Cocó? Galinha? É isso que vai dizer filho? Galinha? Uma primeira palavra estranha, mas vamos lá diga!" Podia não ser papai, mas era algo afinal, era algo para James dizer a todos que seu filho tinha dito a primeira palavra.

"Cobas" A palavra ainda não estava certa, mas Harry estava se esforçando, pode não parecer muito, mas para Harry, falar aquilo era importante. "Cobras" E riu, pois afinal conseguiu dizer o que queria. E agora que tinha aprendido, diria mais vezes. "Cobras, cobras, cobras!"

E naquele momento tínhamos uma Lily tentando não rir enquanto acudia o marido, um James perplexo e tentando não acreditar e um pequeno Harry que, a todo o momento que queria, dizia em alto e bom som: Cobras.

Era uma linda família afinal.

* * *

Fiz essa fic pq a gata da Lih me pediu.

Não esperem mais fics desse casal, fico triste quando penso neles =/

Mas comentarios alegram o meu dia x3.


End file.
